Army Rations
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: Kiba is lonely and doesn't feel like drinking...good thing he kicks a rock at the creepy guy in the dark alley, Ibiki.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Number seven! This one is kind of awkward...The army part of this is a bit of a mix between U.S. and my imagination.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dude, just one more! C'mon, it'll be fun, I swear!"<p>

Kiba shoved Naruto off his bar stool. "Isn't that peer pressure? Leave me alone, man, I've had enough."

Naruto pouted. "Seriously? What are you, a lightweight?"

"Hell no, I just don't want to drink!" The answer was yes, but Kiba wasn't about to say that. Besides, he had to get up early the next morning for training the K-9 squad. He sure didn't want a hangover for that.

"Fine, be like that." Naruto stuck out his tongue and joined another group of military men, ones who were busy drinking their salary away. Kiba shook his head and headed out the door, hands in his pockets. He would head back to the dorms, he thought. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Everyone was inside drinking, and it was too late to visit Akamaru at the kennel.

He passed several dark buildings, ones that would've been fine in the daylight but now seemed sinister and deadly. That was stupid, he realized. The only dangerous ones were the enemy. He got that ill feeling he always did when he thought about the Akatsuki. He scuffed his feet, his foot hitting a rock and throwing it towards a shadow.

He heard a swear and took a step backward. Was someone back there? He waited tensely, wondering if he was in danger, wishing Akamaru was by his side.

A large figure emerged, rubbing his head ruefully. "Can't a man get any peace and quiet around here?"

Kiba relaxed at the olive green uniform. One of theirs. He was safe, at least for recognized the man vaguely. He was an enlisted officer, one of the oldest men on base (not including Master Sergeant Jiraiya and Major General Sarutobi). Was was his name again...?

"Ibiki Morino." said the man, reading his mind. He had a large jaw and a muscular build, with black eyes and a bandanna tied around his head. He sported two deeps scars on his face and wore thick gloves.

"Kiba-"

"Inuzuka, I know," said Ibiki, cutting him off. "I knew your mother."

Kiba gaped at him for a moment. "You knew-"

"Yes. We served in the Third War together."

"Do you wanna sit down?" asked Kiba, eager to talk to someone who might have war stories of his mother.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you, that's why." retorted Kiba

Ibiki smirked. "Good enough for me." They settled in Ibiki's original alley, leaning against the brick wall of another building.

"What was my mother like back then?"

"Why, is she dead? Why're you concerned?"

Kiba shrugged. "Just curious."

"Bitchy. She was very bitchy."

Kiba laughed, a bark-like sound. "She hasn't changed then. Why aren't you with the others back at the bar?"

"I'm too old to party," chuckled Ibiki. "Why aren't you?"

"I can't hold my liquor." admitted Kiba.

"Most who can't drink anyway." said Ibiki, picking at a spot of dust on his uniform. Kiba noticed for the first time the array of medals on his chest. Four Purple Hearts? How did he get four Purple Hearts? _Four_ of them? And then there were the other medals, some of which he didn't even recognize.

"What made you come back to the military?" asked Kiba. He'd heard Ibiki had retired years ago.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"I was drafted." said Ibiki.

Kiba opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of anything to say.

"They're supposed to take you out of the draft in you've already served, especially if you've been injured, but the military is so desperate for soldiers that they're bringing in everyone they can, even old men like me." Ibiki snorted in derision.

"You can't be _that _old." protested Kiba.

"I'm thirty-seven."

Kiba winced. In a world where twenty-five year olds were considered middle-aged, Ibiki was practically ancient.

Ibiki sighed. "This war is too big for us. We've lost nearly a whole generation of men. You're still in training, so you don't understand yet, but it...well, it suck balls."

That phrase was strange coming out of Ibiki's mouth, but Kiba couldn't have thought of a better way to put it.

"Major balls." agreed Kiba.

"Yep."

There was a depressing silence.

"Colonel Morino?"

"Just call me Ibiki."

"That's against regulations."

"I don't care."

"Ok, then, Ibiki..."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Get to the point, Inuzuka."

"Call me Kiba."

"For god's sake-"

Kiba laughed again. "You want to go back to my dorm to talk? It's cold out here."

"Ah, that's right, you Privates have to _share_ rooms," teased Ibiki. "Sounds fun. My place is large enough for both of us to actually sit down in, and it's quiet. We could go there instead."

"An actual Colonel's house?" gasped Kiba, faking scandilism. "How could I refuse?"

"You can't, according to your reaction." There was another poignant silence, and Kiba cleared his throat. "Can we have sex?"

Ibiki didn't say anything, and Kiba started blushing.

"Yes. Yes, we can have sex."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
